Red Kisses
by bauer05
Summary: Gideon finds himself in a bit of an awkward moment. In other words, what happens when Gideon meets Sybil Myson, a married woman from 1916, and forgets about his 'Star Wars' underwear. ONESHOT


It was late at night. Gwyneth and the guardians stood in the Dragon Hall in the temple waiting patiently for Gideon to elapse. He had been sent to the year 1916, no secret missions simply to control the travelling. Both Gwen and Gideon suffered the rather annoying procedure everyday. Everyday they both entered the Temple at 3pm, had their fingers pricked by the Chronograph and were sent back in time for 3 and half hours to sit in a dusty old cellar.

Gideon had left with Mr George 3 hours ago, meaning that he would be back in half an hour. He would return to the Dragon Hall with Mr Marley and most likely decide to infuriate Gwen with his arrogance. True, he had toned down his arrogance and self righteousness in the time she had known him, but that still didn't stop her from calling him a "Pompous Prat".

"Well, Mr De Villiers, I never knew you could be such a playful puppy underneath all that pompousness you put on for my husband", Sybil Myson purred as she crawled towards Gideon on all fours.

Gideon had arrived in the cellar a mere hour ago only to have been gifted with the shock of meeting a group of people standing right in front of him. Gideon had a feeling that he was in serious trouble, he prepared himself for the brutality only to be met with a good firm handshake from the leader of the group, Sir Frederick Myson, a horde of questions about time travel and an invitation for some tea and biscuits from Mrs Sybil Myson. This was all how he had come to be sitting rather shocked on a turquoise love seat in nothing but his 'Star Wars' briefs, sipping champagne with a married woman, 12 years his senior, crawling on her knees rather provocatively with a short silk gown on. Gideon was sure that Sybil had nothing on underneath that.

"Well, Mrs Myson, there's a lot of things you don't know about me", Gideon sneaked a glance at the clock on the wall, he still had 2 hours left. There was nothing he could do except play along.

"Come", Sybil had grabbed his hand and began to lead him out of the room, "everyone has left for a meeting somewhere in town, there's no one here now so we can have some fun".

He followed her. Not that he had much choice considered she held his hand in an iron grip. For someone so thin she was stronger than he expected. Sybil lead him into the Dragon Hall where she promptly slipped one strap off her shoulder and gestured for Gideon to come closer. It wouldn't hurt him to have a little fun, as long as he got back before he elapsed and made sure that no one else found out.

Gwen stared at the clock again, only 5 minutes now til Gideon arrived back. Falk, Lady Arista and her Aunt Glenda were in deep discussion about something she could care less about. Charlotte was reading some kind of boring old novel, her mum was glaring at Falk and Mr George, Mr Whitman and Dr White were going through the records of previous elapses. Mr Marley had left for the cellar 10 minutes ago. She looked at the clock again. 2 minutes.

Gideon was enjoying himself to say the least. Yes, he was still semi naked but there was plenty of time to collect his clothing later. He was crawling around on all fours, roaring like a lion. His hair was tangled, his body littered with red kisses and long red scratch marks. He had crawled up onto the desk and had seated himself on top of Sybil, making her giggle as he kissed her neck and purred in her ear. Gideon was definitely enjoying himself. That was until the familiar, dreaded flip-flopping sensation in his stomach. Gideon barely had time to process what was going on before he disappeared in thin air right in front of Sybil.

There was a loud bang that echoed through the Dragon Hall. The occupants of the room looked up, shocked at the sudden noise. There was a loud groan that came from behind a desk. Gwen stared as Mr Whitman and Falk ran forward wondering what the noise was and who it could've been. The person behind the desk began to stand up and Gwen let out a loud gasp as she saw it was Gideon.

It was Gideon who had fallen behind the desk. His body looked bloody, bruised and … covered in red kisses? Gwen tried her hardest to supress the threat of on oncoming giggle when she saw his lack of clothes and his 'Star Wars' briefs.

"Wow, Gideon! I never knew you were such a nerd!" Gwen couldn't help herself, her comment though was only met with silence and pure embarrassment emitting from Gideon.

"I can explain", Gideon held his hands up in a defensive manner, his face red at the humiliation of the situation. How could he have been so stupid? And Gwen! How dare she say such a thing!

Falk De Villier glared at his nephew as he stood with his head bowed in shame. He could feel the poor boys humilation at the situation.

"You… my office...NOW!", Falk was so angry that he could barely get any words out of his mouth. Gwen was sure that Falk would explode any minute now, his face was bright red with anger and she could see the steam coming out of his ears. Gideon wasted no time getting out the dreaded room and into his uncles office. He was sure that he heard Gwen let out a small laugh as he turned though he couldn't imagine why.

Gwen watched as Gideon abruptly turned, clearly terrified of Falk. She would be too if she was in his situation. As he turned around Gwen noticed that Gideon had acquired a wedgie during his trip back through time and she tried her hardest to quieten her laugh. Tried, that is.

An hour later Gideon returned to the Dragon Hall, this time he was fully dressed in black jeans and a plain blue shirt, no kiss marks or scratches could be seen on his body. Not a trace of he incident could be seen except the slight embarrassed look that was on his face. Mr George dropped a piece of paper on the floor. Gideon, being the ever caring man he was, leant down and picked it up. Gwen once again stifled a giggle as she saw his 'Batman' underwear peak out over the top of his jeans. What had come over her lately?


End file.
